Humanismo
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Ele amava os humanos, mas era para um monstro que convergiam suas atenções e somente para ele seu verdadeiro eu era revelado. - Shizaya •


**Adivinhem! Drrr não me pertence :3 -Q**

Finally minha centésima fic. É só um número e, ao mesmo tempo, é algo especial - mas só porque eu fiz ser especial. E eu estou feliz com isso, anyway. Maiores explicações ao final da fic, só se interessar, é claro.

Ah, boa leitura a quem for seguir em frente a partir daqui.

* * *

.**  
**

**Humanismo**

_"Ele amava os humanos, mas era para um monstro que convergiam suas atenções e somente para ele seu verdadeiro eu era revelado."_

_._

* * *

_._

Não se importava em lembrar quando começou a - ou por que era tão fascinante - observar os humanos. Cada um tinha características semelhantes, atitudes semelhantes, formando o que as pessoas gostavam de chamar de padrão. As reações do chamado homem médio eram previsíveis se conjugados os fatores a que estavam condicionados, tudo em uma equação simples de fórmula não materializada que ele tentava sempre descobrir.

Deixava-se distrair pelas ações das pessoas e gostava de analisar alguns de seus gestos às vezes, era quase como ver uma boa narrativa, mas com personagens reais, perto demais para apenas ser parte de uma das muitas histórias que eram contadas todos os dias em livros e filmes, tão ou mais interessantes também. Descobrira, assim, muitas coisas - que talvez nem a melhor universidade de psicologia poderia lhe ensinar. Levara muito tempo e ele ainda aprendia a cada dia que passava, mas ele provavelmente sabia o suficiente – até mesmo para lidar com casos difíceis, como o mais velho dos irmãos Heiwajima, que definitivamente era um caso a parte.

Na escola, Shizuo não era conhecido por muitas pessoas - na verdade a maioria delas sabia apenas que brigas realmente espantosas aconteciam vez ou outra -, mas as poucas almas perdidas que algum dia tiveram o desprazer de conhecê-lo tinham uma impressão realmente _forte_ sobre ele. Izaya ouvira alguns rumores e não podia acreditar que alguém poderia ser descrito como um verdadeiro monstro, no entanto essa era a palavra exata que alguns – provavelmente os que acabaram em pior estado por conta de uma briga que deveria ser chamada de qualquer, embora nunca uma briga com Shizuo fosse realmente_ "qualquer"_ – utilizavam.

Izaya o notara assim que eles haviam chegado à escola. Não havia como não notar a confusão que imperava quando por algum motivo ele se envolvia em uma discussão e os efeitos que sua raiva sem controle causava. Às vezes Izaya simplesmente ficava em pé no terraço observando o desenrolar da situação com interesse, embora fosse impossível descobrir o motivo da briga. Então ele se lembrava do garoto dos cabelos, descoloridos, tingidos de loiro que ele via chegar todos os dias na escola e se perguntava se realmente eram a mesma pessoa, os dois Shizuos que ele via.

Havia qualquer coisa de perigoso ao redor dele, Izaya sentia, mas as pessoas não notavam até que fosse tarde demais e então uma mesa estava sendo lançada na direção do desavisado que o fizera liberar tudo aquilo, aquela fúria que parecia tirar-lhe o bom senso. Havia também algo de genuinamente calmo e levemente gentil, porque aquele garoto não era um completo bruto com todo mundo, a menos que você desse no mínimo um motivo, e porque ele costumava ficar calado na maioria das vezes em que Izaya o via, como se não escondesse dentro de si uma bomba prestes a explodir – aquele era o motivo para algumas pessoas se enganarem com relação a ele.

Atraído pelo fascínio natural que as pessoas lhe proporcionavam, Izaya pensou em aproximar-se, conhecê-lo, fazer parte, de algum modo, de sua vida. _Usá-lo_. Agia com desinteresse fingido quando se tratava do rapaz, mas em sua mente ele sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo.

Até que Shinra disse que queria apresentá-los.

Shinra era uma boa pessoa. Estranho, mas amigável, e achava que seria legal que seus dois amigos se tornassem amigos também. O que nenhum deles esperava era a reação de Shizuo ao que deveria ser um encontro promissor – é claro que era promissor, já que Izaya iria se divertir com Shizuo da forma como ele sabia fazer melhor.

"_Eu não gosto de você", _Shizuo dissera, surpreendendo-o._  
_

Fora o começo.

.

.

Era raro que não simpatizasse com alguém logo de cara – acontecera apenas uma ou duas vezes há um bom tempo atrás, quando ele era apenas uma criança, mas depois ele deixara de se importar. Quando vira Izaya, porém, soube que nunca poderia gostar dele, uma sensação ruim percorria-lhe o corpo a simples menção de seu nome, ele estremecia bem de leve a simples visão de seu sorriso ofídio¹ e seus sentidos ficavam em alerta, como se dissessem "corra, fuja para o local mais longe que você encontrar".

Mas ele nunca fora de fugir, nem mesmo quando tivera que lidar com caras duas vezes o seu tamanho, aos doze anos de idade. Aquilo que Shinra gostava de explicar como a liberação de seus limites físicos, motivada pela raiva, o impedia, mesmo quando se tratava de Izaya.

Izaya também não fugia, não de verdade. Não importava o quão furioso ele estivesse ou quantos objetos ele jogasse naquele maldito garoto, ele não fugia. Ia embora em alguns dias, guardando parte da diversão para depois, indo comer alguma coisa porque tudo aquilo lhe deixara com fome, ou ainda porque estava tarde demais e ele fingia que se importava com o que seus pais pudessem pensar. No entanto aquela pausa nunca era definitiva, eles dois dariam um jeito de se encontrar de novo só para recomeçar tudo mais uma vez, como se nunca tivessem parado.

Ele também não era fraco e, quando Shizuo menos esperava, horas haviam passado sem que ele tivesse se dado conta. Era engraçado que justo com Izaya ele gastasse tanto tempo sem realmente se cansar. Era como se ele aproveitasse aquele tempo e, de algum modo, tivesse seu próprio passatempo, quase como se ele gostasse daquilo, mesmo que seu sangue fervesse com sentimentos negativos.

.

* * *

.

Se Izaya fosse olhar para trás, ele sabia que não conseguiria dizer ao certo quantas vezes ele teve que correr para que Shizuo sequer o tocasse. Bastava que ele desse uma chance, e Shizuo se certificaria de nunca mais encontrá-lo em vida.

Depois que o rapaz sentenciou que não gostava dele e avançou em sua direção naquele primeiro encontro, seu instinto de autopreservação perspicazmente notou que as brincadeiras deveriam ter outro nível – de preferência um nível que permitiria que ele mantivesse sua integridade física, de fato. Izaya sorria às vezes com a lembrança daquela primeira vez. Shizuo conduziu a dança a princípio, mesmo que Izaya sempre quisesse fazer parecer que ele tinha domínio da situação enquanto sabia que seguia com perfeição o ritmo que lhe era imposto e dizia a si mesmo que não permaneceriam assim para sempre.

Na verdade ele precisou apenas de tempo o suficiente para se adaptar, e então ele estava um passo a frente. O que era realmente frustrante e ao mesmo tempo excitante era que ele nunca estava um passo a frente por muito tempo. Shizuo conseguia surpreendê-lo enquanto o perseguia, motivo pelo qual apenas graças aos seus bons reflexos Izaya não tivera algo pior que os arranhões que conseguiu.

Shizuo ainda podia lembrar o sorriso divertido que Izaya tinha no rosto e que impulsionava sua raiva e o fazia continuar perseguindo e batendo e destruindo, como se não visse mais nada além de Izaya e não sentisse mais nada além do instinto quase obsceno de que deveria matá-lo, proteger a si mesmo do que quer que Izaya representasse, já que fugir estava fora de cogitação. No entanto, para seu azar, a pulga maldita era persistente e simplesmente não ficou parada em algum lugar, frustrando-o e deixando-o cada vez mais furioso com Izaya, consigo mesmo, com o mundo, ao passo que o outro sequer dava sinais de cansaço ou o que fosse – não havia sinal nele de qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe facilitar o intento.

A irracionalidade de Shizuo desde logo chamou a atenção de Izaya, antes mesmo que ele sequer lhe soubesse seu nome, e ele não lamentou ser o alvo dela naqueles momentos, embora lamentasse não poder satisfazer toda sua curiosidade e lamentasse que as coisas tivessem avançando rapidamente até aquele ponto. Em sua mente, um plano audacioso permeado de cautela se desenvolvera, um plano que, se bem executado teria como resultado sua inteira diversão e satisfação, crescendo de forma gradual até que não houvesse nada mais a fazer a não ser apenas jogar o brinquedo quebrado fora. Um plano que fora destruído no primeiro olhar trocado entre ambos naquele campo onde eles dirigiram um ao outro algumas palavras e insultos pela primeira vez.

Não lamentou então que um caminhão tivesse acertado Shizuo em cheio e não lamentou a completa falta de sentimentos por aquele pretenso humano. Aquela criatura largada ao chão, suja, sangrando e ofegando, fora uma das mais belas imagens que Izaya vira na vida e, ele decidiu, queria mais. Shizuo merecia aquilo, concluiu.

.

* * *

.

Izaya não fora o primeiro a machucá-lo. Ele já havia sido atingido vezes sem conta por todo o tipo de coisa. Sentira seus ossos se partirem, viu seu sangue escorrer por ferimentos muitas vezes não tão simples quanto ele gostava de pensar, mas naquele momento, enquanto estava estendido no chão após sua primeira luta contra Izaya, ele sentiu que ainda não era hora de parar, que seu sangue ainda estava em sua cabeça e a excitação provocada pela luta ainda não se dissipara, fazendo-o querer continuar com aquilo até a completa exaustão, se lhe fosse permitido.

Ele nunca gostara de verdade daquele seu lado. Machucar as pessoas nunca lhe fora o mais divertido dos passatempos – aquilo era sequer um passatempo -, mas não importava o quanto ele tentasse pensar no quanto aquilo deveria ser errado, olhando para o rosto do Izaya, ele sabia que não havia nada em sua consciência que pesasse. Era quase como se ele estivesse livre.

Livre de sentir-se arrependido depois, livre de ter que encarar as consequências dos próprios atos com pessoas ao seu redor culpando-o, temendo-o. Com Izaya a possibilidade daquilo acontecer não existia. Ele não pensava em certo ou errado, consequências ou razões. Era apenas ele, o que ele queria e alguém que intencionalmente o movia àquilo, deixando-o livre de qualquer amarra que anteriormente pudesse existir.

_._

* * *

_._

A diversão pareceu mais e mais interessante quando Izaya ouviu a conversa entre dois garotos sobre a força notável de Shizuo. Eles pareciam estar em uma típica disputa de vestiário, exceto pelo fato de que eles estavam em sala de aula, durante o intervalo. Comparavam Shizuo com outras pessoas e tentavam saber se não seriam eles mesmos tão ou mais fortes quanto Heiwajima. Poderia ser até que os dois garotos estivessem apenas querendo não parecer tão fracos, mas isso não importou para Izaya, que não hesitou em dar sua opinião.

"Eu lutei com ele uma vez." Ele comentou alto o suficiente para que os dois garotos o notassem. "Com Heiwajima Shizuo. E digo que ele não é lá tão forte quanto parece."

"Você só pode estar brincando..." Um deles, o mais alto, disse incrédulo olhando para a figura esguia de Izaya e duvidando da luta que ele dizia ter tido – principalmente se aquela era a opinião dele sobre a força de Shizuo.

"Eu não estou. Se quiserem testemunhas, podem perguntar ao Kishitani Shinra, ele estava lá."

"Ele não deve ser muita coisa então, se um fracote como você pode dizer isso tão facilmente." O outro disse.

"E não é, embora..." Ignorando as palavras ditas contra ele e que em qualquer outro momento o fariam reclamar, ele comentou, concentrado demais em fazer suas próprias engrenagens funcionarem para dar atenção a um detalhe tão bobo.

"Embora?" O garoto era realmente alto e parecia ter alguma força, provavelmente era do clube de basquete e não duraria dez minutos contra Shizuo. Foi ele o incentivou a continuar.

"Eu não sei, quer dizer, Shizuo não é muito forte, mas e você? É bom o suficiente para enfrentá-lo, por exemplo?" O sorriso nos lábios de Izaya aumentou quando ele viu o outro pensar um pouco enquanto olhava fixamente para o chão da sala. A armadilha parecia ter funcionado perfeitamente.

"Acho que eu posso fazer isso, sim."

"Eu realmente não sei..." Vendo o olhar decidido dele, Izaya achou que os efeitos de sua pequena brincadeira seriam ainda melhores se ele o provocasse só mais um pouco.

"Quer apostar?" O garoto, irritado com o modo sugestivo com que Izaya falara, desafiou, confiante nas próprias habilidades. O sorriso no rosto de seu interlocutor aumentou a menção das últimas palavras proferidas, mas os outros dois garotos pensaram que era apenas porque ele estava com medo ou achasse divertido alguém querer apostar sobre isso.

"Por mim tudo bem..." Izaya deu de ombros, como se tudo aquilo lhe fosse indiferente, mas em seu íntimo ele sabia que era exatamente isso o que aconteceria, tão fácil e previsível que o fazia pensar se não era uma perda de tempo fazer tal coisa. Então lhe vinha a imagem de Shizuo à mente e ele mudava de ideia, sem grandes considerações ou dúvidas de sua parte, apenas pelo simples prazer sádico que lhe era inspirado.

.

* * *

.

"Você parece bem feliz ultimamente." Shinra comentou notando o sorriso de Izaya enquanto eles passavam algum tempo depois do almoço no terraço da escola. "Tendo dias bons?"

"Tendo dias divertidos." Ele rebateu, deixando que o sorriso em seu rosto se alargasse.

"Eu já vi você se divertir..." Shinra falou olhando distraído para os próprios pés. "Espero que não esteja infernizando a vida de alguém." Completou com um sorriso, porque ele sabia que Izaya só sabia se divertir se ele invadia a vida de alguém e fazia uma bagunça com ela, se ele decidisse que era isso o que queria.

"A minha diversão é tão inocente quanto um filhotinho." Piscou os olhos e tentou atuar como alguém inocente – algo que, os dois sabiam, não era exatamente uma palavra para defini-lo.

"Tenha cuidado..." Shinra advertiu achando divertido que ele estivesse dando os conselhos naquele momento, quando quase sempre era Izaya quem era consultado por algumas pessoas que buscavam um pouco de orientação. Entretanto, ele sabia que o alvo era Shizuo e que o amigo não era exatamente alguém com quem se podia brincar da forma como Izaya fazia.

"Como se eu nunca tivesse cuidado..." Falou de forma convencida, despreocupado.

"Um de vocês dois pode sair realmente ferido"

"Oh" Izaya surpreendeu-se pelo modo como Shinra parecia preocupado com ele e com Shizuo - além de que ele também parecia surpreso pelo fato de que provavelmente ele estava pensando em Shizuo. Se ele não o conhecesse o suficiente para saber o quanto ele gostava de Celty, Izaya poderia jurar que Shinra de algum modo estava com ciúmes. "Eu sei o que estou fazendo!"

"Espero que sim..." E depois de alguns segundos ele completou, falando de forma rápida e quase insegura, embora soubesse que aquela era uma das maiores verdades na vida de Izaya. "Aparentemente você desenvolveu algum tipo de obsessão com o Shizuo, sabe?"

"E por que exatamente você passou a me analisar e ao meu comportamento com relação aquele protozoário?" Questionou de modo divertido, esperando pacientemente por uma resposta que certamente seria tão interessante quando o que Shinra tinha a dizer às vezes.

"Porque eu vejo vocês dois, embora vocês não percebam que existe um mundo inteiro ao redor de vocês. Quer dizer, vocês agem como se nada mais importasse a não ser o outro."

"Não se preocupe. Isso não é nada e irá passar tão logo eu canse de Shizu-chan." O que Shinra não sabia dizer era se Izaya realmente conseguiria cansar de Shizuo. "Não fique com ciúmes, Shinra-chan!"

"Eu não estou com ciúmes, se você quer saber. Eu tenho Celty e sempre vou ter." Cruzou os braços e sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo e de sua fidelidade duradoura.

"Que cruel! Você feriu meus sentimentos~"

"Como se você tivesse algum..."

"Mesmo assim você não precisa ser tão frio comigo."

Foram interrompidos pelo som do sinal para a próxima aula ressoando pela escola. Eles deixaram o terraço ainda sorrindo e comentando sobre os professores das respectivas aulas que teriam até que tiveram que seguir por corredores diferentes. Apesar do sorriso que Izaya ainda tinha no rosto e apesar de seus modos despreocupados, ele não tirava da cabeça o fato de que aquilo tudo com Shizuo parecia aos olhos de Shinra uma obsessão, não porque estivesse de fato preocupado com o que os outros pudessem pensar de suas atitudes, mas porque o divertia a ideia de que ele estivesse ligado demais a alguém que sequer poderia ser chamado de humano. Porque isso sequer era possível.

.

* * *

.

Izaya observava Shizuo de uma das janelas do primeiro andar da escola, enquanto esperava que seu pequeno show particular começasse quando viu que algo diferente do usual aconteceria – algo que mudara um pouco o rumo que as coisas entre eles estavam tomando (ou apenas fortalecendo algo que nem mesmo ele sabia que estava acontecendo).

Ele esperava que a qualquer momento alguém chegasse de uma das escolas famosas por seus alunos serem considerados delinquentes juvenis com sérias possibilidades de se tornarem mafiosos em pouquíssimo tempo – e então uma disputa se desenrolaria do jeito como sempre acontecia. Em vez disso, no entanto, aparecera uma garota que desviara Shizuo de seu caminho, parecendo tímida e ruborizada demais para querer algo além de se confessar a ele.

O sorriso que Izaya tinha em sua face, antes de divertimento, transformara-se em algo que denotava desprezo e ao mesmo tempo curiosidade. Devia ser uma garota realmente corajosa para ignorar todos os boatos acerca de Shizuo.

Não o surpreendia, no entanto, que alguém estivesse minimamente interessada no rapaz, já que ele não podia ser considerado feio e tinha modos realmente polidos quando não estava quebrando tudo ao seu redor.

Izaya viu Shizuo ruborizar enquanto parecia não estar muito certo sobre o que deveria dizer. Provavelmente ele estava tentando rejeitar os sentimentos da garota, sem encontrar as palavras certas que deveria falar. Quando a cena acabou – a garota fora embora após uma mesura contida, provavelmente indo chorar em algum lugar – Izaya riu contente, como se tivesse lembrado algo realmente engraçado.

Contudo, a verdade era que ele não imaginara o quão comum Shizuo poderia parecer quando ruborizava e suspirava após passado o momento de uma declaração apaixonada. E aquilo o deixara de bom humor, mesmo que nada tivesse sido quebrado e mesmo que ele não tivesse tido nenhuma participação naquilo. Foi então que ele notou que havia algo estranho naquilo tudo.

.

* * *

.

Shizuo também era comum enquanto dormia, Izaya sorriu ao pensar sobre isso quando o viu deitado no terraço, com os olhos fechados e uma expressão serena no rosto. Ele estava procurando por um garoto que deveria estar se escondendo ali por perto e que estava lhe devendo um dinheiro relativo às apostas da semana anterior, mas em vez disso, o destino o presenteou com algo diferente.

"Então um monstro como você também dorme assim..." Sussurrou baixinho enquanto se aproximava e estendia o pé para tocar-lhe os cabelos loiros que sempre lhe pareceram tão estranhos e ao mesmo tempo tão fascinantes.

Ele tinha consciência de que aquilo era pior que abusar da sorte, era rir na cara dela e dançar frente ao perigo, mas Izaya não queria ser cauteloso, não quando ele podia ser a primeira coisa que Shizuo visse ao acordar, embora cauteloso nunca fosse um adjetivo a ser aplicado a ele quando se tratava do outro.

Será que ele ainda sonolento iria atrás dele? Provavelmente isso lhe daria uma vantagem considerável.

"E pensar que você estaria tão vulnerável, Shizu-chan. Na frente de alguém a quem você odeia tanto e que não se importaria em vê-lo morto." Ele falou observando o rosto de Shizuo não dar qualquer sinal de que ele estava consciente.

Não resistiu a vontade de curvar-se na direção do adormecido Shizuo para deixar que a lâmina de sua faca deslizasse sobre a pele do rosto de seu rosto, avançando em direção ao pescoço dele onde a jugular pulsante se escondia sob a pele, a espera de apenas um simples corte que a trespassasse.

No entanto, uma mão de Shizuo agarrou-lhe o braço, rápida e com força o bastante para deixar uma equimose que duraria dias antes de desaparecer.

"O que você está fazendo, maldito?" A gargalhada de Izaya ecoou quando ele ouviu a pergunta, deixando Shizuo ainda mais irritado que despertar com o pressionar de uma faca em seu pescoço.

"Eu estava tentando descobrir o que a garota de antes viu em você."

"Qual garota?"

"A que chamou você e provavelmente se declarou ontem."

"Isso não é da sua conta." E ali estava de novo, um tom rosado pintando o rosto de Shizuo à simples menção do acontecimento. Izaya quis que o sorriso tivesse voltado aos seus lábios, mas ele estava surpreso.

"De fato." Ele disse se recompondo, fazendo Shizuo soltá-lo com um puxão brusco, e andando em direção à porta, enquanto Shizuo se levantava. "E agora, se me der licença, eu tenho alguns negócios para resolver" Ele disse e curvou-se como se saudasse alguém da realeza, correndo em seguida para continuar a sua busca que fora interrompida, ao passo que Shizuo esmurrava a porta, que fora fechada à passagem de Izaya, perdendo tempo em sua própria busca, uma vez que, quando ele conseguiu que a porta se abrisse, Izaya estava desaparecendo na curva do final do lance de escadas.

.

* * *

.

Celty batia um dos pés impacientemente no chão. Izaya deliberada e calmamente esperava para ver se ela comentaria algo ou se continuaria a manter aquele sentimento preso dentro de si.

"Algum problema?" Ele perguntou, tentando diminuir a própria espera. Então ele a viu digitar uma mensagem com os dedos ágeis, acostumados àquilo.

"_Você tem certeza de que quer continuar aqui?"_ Izaya a observou como se não soubesse do que ela estava falando. _"Shizuo está vindo"_, ela esclareceu.

"Oh. Ele."

"_Eu não quero vocês dois destruindo esse lugar."_

"Eu não vou destruir nada."

"_Você sabe do que eu estou falando."_

"Mas Shizuo e eu somos tão bons amigos."

"_Nunca vi alguém odiar tanto você."_ Ela mostrou o texto e em seguida voltou a digitar novamente. _"Ele não se deixa enganar."_

"É exatamente por isso que nos damos tão bem." Celty deu de ombros e ia recomeçar a digitar algo, quando o som da campainha a interrompeu. Ela levantou-se do sofá com intenção de abrir a porta, mas Izaya se adiantou para fazê-lo. Shizuo estava parado no corredor e quando o viu – Izaya estava sorrindo como sempre fazia quando via Shizuo ou estava perto dele – ele imediatamente esqueceu o que havia ido fazer ali para dar início a mais uma 'caçada'.

"É bom ver você, Shizu-chan. Embora eu preferisse ter outra visão em uma tarde ensolarada de verão, você sabe. Algo menos repugnante."

Adotando um posicionamento bata-primeiro-pergunte-depois, Shizuo avançou na direção de Izaya, que apenas o analisou inteiro rapidamente antes de desviar, gostando, em verdade, do que via, como todas as vezes em que o encontrava.

Izaya habilmente deu um jeito de evitar esbarrar em Shizuo ou nas paredes do hall e do corredor que dava para o elevador enquanto fugia, sendo seguido pelo outro garoto – que na verdade descera pelas escadas - e sendo observado por Celty que simplesmente fechara a porta, pensando no quão sem jeito aqueles dois eram.

"Onde está Izaya?" Shinra perguntou quando voltou do quarto, animado para mostrar ao amigo algumas coisas no computador que trouxera consigo.

"_Shizuo apareceu."_

"Oh." A compreensão atingiu-lhe no mesmo instante em que vira o nome de Shizuo. Eles já se acostumaram às constantes brigas em que os dois se metiam sempre que estavam na presença um do outro. Shinra sorriu quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu. "Acho que eles têm uma relação de amizade bem forte." Comentou.

"_Que tipo de idiota é você? Eles se odeiam."_

"Mas eles sabem se entender. E Izaya se cansa das pessoas de quem ele não gosta ou as pessoas se afastam quando descobrem quem ele realmente é, do mesmo modo como Shizuo nunca parece muito interessado nas pessoas ao redor dele, que se distanciam quando descobrem sua força." Ele disse sorrindo, feliz em ver que, de algum modo, seus dois amigos se davam bem – é claro que por meio de alguns ferimentos e locais destruídos, mas nada é perfeito. "Acho até que isso vai longe, sabe? Se eles não desistiram um do outro ainda, pode ser que isso dure um bom tempo."

Celty estava confusa e não entendia como Shinra poderia ter chegado àquela conclusão quando tudo o que sobrava dos encontros entre os dois _amigos _eram apenas escombros e pó.

No entanto, ainda havia _algum_ sentido naquilo que ele dizia, mesmo que o sentido provavelmente estivesse drogado devido à complexidade da relação que aos poucos fora cultivada entre os dois garotos.

.

* * *

.

Izaya havia tentado de tudo em todos aqueles dias desde que eles haviam começado com aquela estranha amizade, mas aquela havia sido a primeira vez que, apesar da respiração de Shizuo estar bem visível através do lento movimentar de seu tórax provocado pela inspiração e expiração, ele tinha certeza de que algum limite havia sido transposto.

A disputa entre os dois havia sido exatamente como muitas outras, exceto que, daquela vez, eles permaneceram dentro dos muros da escola. Em determinado momento, por provocação de Izaya, Shizuo avançou irracionalmente, sendo enganado pelo outro garoto, que, de forma calma e racional, deu dois passos para o lado e deixou que seu agressor colidisse contra a janela, caindo rapidamente até o chão desde o primeiro andar.

Apesar de Izaya achar que Shizuo estava preparando-lhe uma armadilha – ou talvez não, _uma armadilha estava muita além do QI de Shizu-chan_ –, ele andou até o corpo estendido no chão, tocando-o com a ponta do pé quando chegou perto o suficiente, para ver se ele ainda estava vivo.

"Acho que nós poderíamos ter sido amigos..." Izaya falou sentando-se no chão ao lado de Shizuo. Era quase como estar de novo no terraço, no outro dia, mas dessa vez Shizuo não estava desacordado por escolha própria e eles tinham toda a escola como espectadores – ou pelo menos os alunos que restaram àquele horário. "Acho que teria sido mais divertido ainda"

Shizuo infelizmente não viu a sinceridade nos olhos de Izaya – embora ele não fosse notar se tivesse visto. "Eu só não tentei o suficiente, Shizu-chan. Mas não me arrependo disso, se quer saber." Izaya preparou sua faca para causar um ferimento sério em Shizuo. Estava com a lâmina posicionada sobre a jugular, dessa vez sem a mão bruta e rápida que o impedira da outra vez, os membros do garoto na verdade totalmente inertes, a inconsciência impedindo-o de defender-se em situação tão perigosa.

"Onde está toda sua força agora, Shizu-chan? Você está indefeso e seu ódio não pode sequer fazê-lo levantar nesse instante." Ele aproximara-se para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido, sentindo-se ansioso, agitado, ao simples contato de seus lábios com a orelha de Shizuo.

Izaya pode ver com detalhes a pele de Shizuo – os olhos fechados, as pequenas cicatrizes, a forma como o nariz mexia-se levemente a cada segundo, as gotículas de suor que se formaram e criaram uma fina camada sobre a epiderme – e então sorriu.

Antes que pudesse pensar – ainda havia momentos em que Izaya simplesmente não conseguia pensar – ou antes mesmo que Shizuo pudesse dar sinais de que já não estava desacordado e não iria ficar parado ali por muito tempo, os lábios de Izaya tocavam os de Shizuo de forma apressada e desajeitada até, incoerentemente para ambos.

Fora tão rápido que Shizuo pensou que ainda estivesse meio tonto, tendo um pesadelo, e ninguém notou que os dois garotos que constantemente estavam brigando não estavam gritando ou discutindo, mas sim em um beijo rápido que nenhum dos dois sabia de onde havia partido a iniciativa, pois até mesmo Izaya surpreendera-se com seu próprio ato – embora não fizesse diferença na realidade, tudo se resumiria, eventualmente, a manter Shizuo furioso, como se só aquilo, como se só _Shizuo,_ importasse afinal.

Uma ideia, então, fez Izaya rir, gargalhar, enquanto Shizuo levantava-se e se recompunha, ficando pronto para uma nova partida do jogo inútil e sem sentido que eles jogavam, sem se importar com o fato de que Izaya certamente não estava ligando para sua própria integridade, algo que não estava exatamente seguro. No entanto, Izaya estava consciente de que ainda não acabara, só queria divertir-se um pouco mais com seus últimos pensamentos – provavelmente os mesmos que se formaram quando ele esteve observando Shizuo, adormecido.

"Odeio você, posso matá-lo quando eu quiser, você não é mais do que eu, maldita pulga, maldito garoto, maldito, maldito, maldito" Shizuo repetia sem cansar ou parar, quase como se não respirasse mais.

Izaya logo passou a correr, tão rápido e ágil quanto suas pernas eram capazes, gritando para que todos – incluindo ele mesmo – pudessem ouvi-lo.

"Você é um monstro, Shizu-chan!" Aquelas palavras já haviam ferido Shizuo diversas vezes, mas naquele momento não havia dor, pois ele estava cheio daquele sentimento que só Izaya o inspirava, até mesmo – e principalmente - quando desaparecia em pleno ar entre uma estação de metrô e uma esquina movimentada, como ele fizera tão logo conseguira se distanciar o suficiente de Shizuo .

Não adiantou procurá-lo, uma vez que ele parecia não estar em lugar nenhum. Contudo, e isso era algo que Shizuo não precisava saber, a verdade era que Izaya desaparecera apenas das vistas do outro, observando Heiwajima correr por aí enquanto o procurava, divertindo-se com a situação, embora o sorriso em seu rosto já não fosse nem de perto o mesmo de antes.

Shizuo não era humano, não podia ser. Não quando ele ainda o odiava tanto quanto nos primeiros dias, quando ele não tivera a chance de fazer as coisas seguirem do seu jeito. Não quando ele via que por algum motivo Shizuo parecia ter qualquer problema inexplicável apenas com ele, problema que impedia Izaya de ser alguém que ele não era, como os humanos costumavam agir – como ele mesmo costumava agir na feliz maioria das vezes. Shizuo também o conhecia, _fazia-o_ ser alguém que ele não queria ser, não quando ele podia jogar e ser o que ele queria.

A ideia de momentos antes e que o fizera gargalhar como se sua sanidade tivesse dito adeus era, em verdade, um fato que Orihara Izaya quisera negar, mas se tornou impossível – pelo menos negar para si mesmo. A humanidade que o perdoasse, mas o monstro que ele odiava lhe era especial desde o primeiro instante, algo que o fazia sentir ainda mais ódio. Shizuo certamente não se daria conta disso, talvez ele nunca descobrisse – _seu cérebro nunca vai conseguir chegar a tal conclusão -_, mas Izaya de algum modo acreditava que, talvez, por algum instinto, Shizuo sentia que aquilo entre eles não acabaria, algo sobre o qual ele próprio já estava certo. Era um ciclo sem fim que ele não queria nem iria parar.

**xxx**

* * *

**¹** - Isso é sobre algo que eu gosto de dizer que o Izaya possui, o sorriso de cobra, embora cobras não fazem esse tipo de coisa, quer dizer, sorrir.

* * *

**xxx**

**N/A.:** Enfim a centésima. Sofri pra escrever, quis reescrever, mas na verdade eu sempre gostei tanto do começo que eu nunca consegui. Acho que acabei fazendo uma retrospectiva do começo da relação dos dois e um pouco do que veio depois, que na verdade é bem meu headcanon, quer dizer, na minha mente foi isso o que aconteceu... Eu tambem passei tanto tempo desejando escrever essa fic sem por uma palavra no papel, que no fim das contas eu acho que perdi um pouco o foco do que deveria fazer. Mas de qualquer jeito, espero que alguém leia, sei lá, e quem sabe goste 8D.

É isso 8D.

_Lirit T - 19.06.2012_


End file.
